Fallen in love
by VampireFreak99
Summary: Oneshot: What happen when Zero was rejected by Kaname? How will react when Kaname runs into at his job? Warning: Lemon, possible nosebleed. Don't read if you don't want Lemon in it. Yuki is in this story but she only appears a couple times through this story


~Chapter 1~

Those three words that I told you, Kaname five years ago, I was so nervous and trembling. You told me that you were not into guys. You lied because I caught you making out with Aido. If you were just not interested in me then you should of told me. You were so nice to me but then when I told you my feelings, you said I'm not interested in guys. Then you laughed at me and walked away.

I was so embarrassed and so upset that I have not talked to you. I was walking to the library thinking about this the whole time. I sat at the library desk because thats where I worked. I saw someone walk in the library. It was Kaname and Aido. I turned away so he wouldn't notice me. He came up to me and I looked away. "How can I help you?" I rolled my eyes. "Zero, it's been so long. How have you been?" He asked me. "Fine. Thanks for pretending to care." I said sarcastically. "Are you still mad about five years ago?" He asked me. _Of course I am. This bastard! _"I'm busy right now. Don't have time to talk." I lied. I saw that Aido was staring at me with concern. I got up from the the table and I walked right past Kaname and Aido. Kaname was staring at me the whole time so when I didn't see him anymore, I went into Yagari's office. "Can I go home? I'm not feeling well." I lied. "Is it because of Kaname. I saw him." He asked me. "Yes, please just let me go home." I begged him. "Yagari! It's been so long." Kaname appeared. I turned when I heard his voice. I turned away when he caught my gaze. "You can leave Zero." Yagari smiled. "Thanks." I smiled. I walked right past Kaname and I went out of the library. I felt someone following me so I turned around. I was immediately slammed against the wall. "Kaname! Let me go!" I yelled. "Why? So you can run away again." He shouted. "You asked Aido to erase my memories before you left. He tried but nothing happened. You thought that you could LEAVE me. Did you REALLY think that I wouldn't find you." He added. "Just leave me alone Kaname." I cried. I tried to push him away but he was stronger than me. He suddenly picked me up and put me in the car with him. I was sitting there freaking out the whole time and he took me to his house. I was carried up the stairs and he was holding me tightly against him. I tried to pull away but he kept grabbing me. We were in his room and he threw me on the bed. "Stop this! Messing with people's emotions. You bastard." I yelled. "If you were not interested in me then you should have said something." I cried. He ripped my clothes off and I kept trying to resist him. He took his clothes off and I blushed really bad. He had an amazing body and he could rip me into two pieces with his dick. "Let me go." I blushed. "NO! I want answers! I will get them through your body." He smirked. "I will NEVER give you my body." I blushed. "Oh really." He smirked. He kissed me and I pushed him away. He still kissed me but this time he held my hands down. I cried so hard and I finally gave in. "You are so cruel. I thought if I ran away that I would forget about you. I never did and it's your FAULT." I shouted. He kissed me and he kept sucking at my bottom lip. I felt his hand sneak down to my dick and he stroked it. "Dir...t...y... No...DONT OR I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RESIST." I moaned. He thrusted deeply inside of me and I moaned out loud. "You feel that, don't you. You feel me moving inside of you. Thrusting into your tight hole hard. Hitting your prostate each time. You're tightening around my dick. Do you want me to fuck you harder? Answer me!" He shouted. "AHHHHH" I moaned. He thrusted deeper into my prostate and I screamed really loud. "Why did you leave five years ago?" He grunted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Kaname! Are you okay?" Yuki appeared from behind the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YU...YU... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned. "Kaname, are you fucking Zero?" Yuki shouted from the door. "YES!" I moaned. "Kaname, continue." She smirked. He kept thrusting into my body. He was ravishing it with so much force and passion that I could hear the wet sounds. I was really wet and I couldn't stop cumming on Kaname. I came everytime he thrusted into me. "You're so wet. I can hear how wet you are. Can you hear how wet you are. Im not going to pull out of you." He smirked. "KAN...A..M...E... pl..e.a..s.e...AH. AH. AH..." I yelled. "Fuck! Zero. You're so tight." He grunted. "Kaname! Please!" I moaned. He kissed me to control my voice. "Shhhhh" He smiled. "I can't." I moaned. "I'll make you scream like you did just now." He smirked. He pulled out of me and I twitched at the sudden action. He turns me around and he thrusted deeply in my ass. I screamed out loud and he kept thrusting into me. He kept changing the pace. It was really slow and then he goes so fast that I couldn't keep up with him. "FUCKIN TIGHT ZERO." Kaname moaned. "AHHHHHH!" I moaned. _I can't believe that I'm letting him do this. It feels so good but I told myself not to ever fall in love with Kaname again. I can't do anything now. I have fallen in love with him all over again. _"You can't run away from me now." He smirked. "Just let me go." I moaned. "Nope, I'll never let you go." He smirked. "Fuck you Kaname!" I yelled. "Sure, I'll fuck the living shit out of you now." He smirked widely. He threw me beneath him and he thrusted into me the hardest of all the times he thrusted into me. I screamed out in pain/pleasure. It hurt like hell now because he was using more force than he did before. I couldn't talk anymore. All I could do is scream and yell. "Why did you run away Zero?" He said huskily. "Uh..ah..ah..fu...ck...ka...NAME!" I screamed. "ZERO!" He moaned. "NO! NOT THERE!" I moaned. He was fucking me in my prostate and I couldn't stop clenching at his dick. He finally pulled out and it was already night time. He was fucking me all day and then he finally pulled out. I passed out in seconds and I woke up to find Kaname sleeping the next to me. I got out the bed and tried to get away but he grabbed me and pulled me underneath him. "Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to let you run away from me?" He grunted. I fell instantly too because I was in so much pain. "I CA...nt walk because of you." I tried to yell. My voice was damaged due to me screaming so much yesterday. "Why won't you let me go? Are you going to then leave then go fuck Aido?" I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my arms and he pinned them above my head. I looked away and he turned my chin so I could face him. "I love you." He admitted. "Liar!" I blushed. He kissed me and he sucked hard at my bottom lip. I moaned when I felt his fang pierce into my lip. He sucked at it and I felt his hands squeezing my butt. He would smack it while he would suck my blood. "You're blood is so sweet." He murmured. "Kaname! Stop fucking Zero damnit. I can't sleep if he is moaning." Yuki smirked. He shoved his dick deep inside of me when she said that. "Kaname!" Yuki shouted. "You can watch if you wanna Yuki." Kaname smirked. I playfully slapped him in the face when he said that. "Yay! Can I watch?" Yuki smiled. He used his powers to unlock the door so he could let her in and he fucked me in front of her. She was sitting there watching us and I hid my face when he turned me around and shoved his dick in my ass. "Kaname! You finally fucked Zero. Took you long enough. This kid has wanted to fuck you for so long." Yuki smiled. "He came home one day and said he was so happy that you had the feelings as him and that he was sorry. He was playing hard to get." She smirked. I looked at him and he was blushing really red. I smiled and he grabbed me and threw me under the covers with him. He ravished me under the covers and this time I didn't regret it except for being in pain the next day when I wake up from this.


End file.
